NCT Chatroom
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; receh ] Rumah berpenghuni 4 orang aja punya group chat, Masa yang isinya 15 orang kayak kost-an ini nggak? Impossible. Yuk intip gimana rusuh dan bokepnya mereka di group chatroom! [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ M for dirty jokes and talk ]
1. First Day : Dirty Morning Mind

.

.

 ** _NCT Chatroom_**

 _A fanfiction from_ _ **jaehyurn.**_

 ** _Taeil, Moon ( Taeil14 )_**

 ** _Hansol, Ji ( HSoul )_**

 ** _John, Seo ( JohnSeo )_**

 ** _Taeyong, Lee ( Taebreeze )_**

 ** _Yuta, Nakamoto ( NakamotoY )_**

 ** _Kun, Qian ( Kun )_**

 ** _Doyoung, Kim ( Dongyoung-a )_**

 ** _Chittaphon, Leechaiyapornkul ( NCTen )_**

 ** _Jaehyun, Jung ( JJHyun )_**

 ** _Sicheng, Dong ( WinwinD )_**

 ** _Mark, Lee ( MLee )_**

 ** _Jeno, Lee ( LeeJeno )_**

 ** _Donghyuck, Kim ( Ddongie-ya )_**

 ** _Jaemin, Na ( Jaemina )_**

 ** _Jisung, Park ( ChickJisung )_**

 ** _Mention a lot brand name, location,_** _and_ _ **many more.**_

 ** _Warn! This_** _is_ _ **YAOI/BoysLove.**_

 ** _(Bahasa acak-adut. Karena chatroom base, eyd juga gabener._**

 **** ** _I've warn you all guys!)_**

 _(Apaan nih. bukannya lanjutin DDCMKJ malah buat baru, lol. Inisih selingan gajelas aja, buatnya juga ganiat, wkwkwk. Agak susah nentuin usernamenya karena ya- yagitu. Ini ceritanya kayak chatroomnya NCT sehari-hari gitu, wkwkwk. Ketikan mereka juga ga kira kira, kekinian abiz. Mereka juga ooc parah_

 _Disini banyak dirty jokes, cuma Jisung ceritanya masih polos gangerti gitu wkwkwkya. Dan model chatroomnya semacam whatsapp, tapi gabisa liat yang on ataupun yang read, cuma keliatan berapa yang read kayak line. Oiya, disini belum pada jadian gitu, baru John sama Hansol doang yang udah.)_

 ** _And always, other standard warn_** _is_ _ **applied.**_

.

.

 **FIRST DAY : Dirty Morning Mind.**

.

.

 **1** **st** **June, 06.00am KST.**

 **Taebreeze** : woy pada bangun!

 **Taebreeze** : sialan cuma satu yang baca. pasti ini Jaehyun. ngaku!

 **JJHyun** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **JJHyun** : tau aja hehehehehehehehehehehe

 **Taebreeze** : gausah ditanya. kan hp kamu ga di silent! mana kamu sensitif sama suara

 **NakamotoY** : cie ngomongnya aku kamu gitu, cie

 **JJHyun** : Taeyong hyung udah ngebet kayaknya, hyung

 **JJHyun** : gemaz aku jadinya

 **Taebreeze** : apaan sih!

 **Taebreeze** : Yuta, jangan mancing mancing gitu ah

 **Taebreeze** : Jaehyun juga! kenapa sih kamu

 **JJHyun** : ampun!

 **JJHyun** : emangnya Yuta hyung mancing apa? ikan? :v

 **NakamotoY** : mancing ikan lohan :v

 **JohnSeo** : pake hyung Yut, dia kan 90line

 **JJHyun** : ITU LUHAN HYUNG SET.

 **NakamotoY** : ITU LUHAN HYUNG SET. [2]

 **NCTen** : oh masih aja ya bahas mantan. gitu tuh gitu yang gamon.

 **JohnSeo** : mantan, mantan member grup sunbaenim sih iya

 **Taebreeze** : ye yang iri gara gara gapernah keluar dari sm tapi gadebut debut

 **JJHyun** : HUMOR

 **JohnSeo** : receh banget sih si Jae

 **JohnSeo** : gausah sok tau deh Taeyong.

 **NakamotoY** : nggak kok, aku udah move on, Baby Ten! kamu jangan cemburu dong

 **Taebreeze** : cie ngomongnya aku kamu gitu, cie

 **JJHyun** : cie ngomongnya aku kamu gitu, cie [2]

 **Taeil14** : cie ngomongnya aku kamu gitu, cie [3]

 **HSoul** : cie ngomongnya aku kamu gitu, cie [4]

 **Dongyoung-a** : cie ngomongnya aku kamu gitu, cie [5]

 **MLee** : cie ngomongnya aku kamu gitu, cie [6]

 **JohnSeo** : cie ngomongnya aku kamu gitu, cie [69]

 **NCTen** : John hyung, kenapa harus 69? kenapa ga 7?

 **JohnSeo** : Biar asik. kan 69 enak

 **JJHyun** : dasar bokep

 **MLee** : hyung sadar diri dong. yang semalem nonton Sora Aoi siapa dikasur aku? sampe aku pindah ke kamar Taeyong hyung sama Doyoung hyung

 **NakamotoY** : WAH JAEHYUN GA NGAJAK NGAJAK!

 **Taebreeze** : Oh pantesan Mark semalem kekamar numpang tidur -_-

 **JohnSeo** : yaelah Yut, biarin aja. Sora Aoi gaasik. mending tonton versi anime, kan gede gede tuh *Q*

 **NakamotoY** : eiya anjir mending yang anime. ukurannya mantabs gan. apalagi yang seminggu lalu kita tonton!

 **HSoul** : John.

 **HSoul** : kamu masih nonton begituan?

 **HSoul** : oh.

 **HSoul** : bagus.

 **HSoul** : dua bulan yang lalu siapa yang janji gabakal nonton bokep lagi sama aku?

 **HSoul** : sebulan gaada jatah kamu.

 **HSoul** : bodo amat.

 **JohnSeo** : QAQ

 **JohnSeo** : JANGAN MAMAHHHHHHHHH QAQ

 **JohnSeo** : PAPAH GABISA HIDUP TANPA SERVICE MAMAAHHHHHH QAQ

 **MLee** : service? oh Hansol hyung ternyata costumer service?

 **JJHyun** : kan emang John hyung pelanggannya Hansol hyung :v

 **NakamotoY** : pasti servisnya memuaskan tuh, sampe John hyung jadi pelanggan setianya :v

 **HSoul** : BANGSAT KALIAN.

 **Taeil14** : HANSOL JI! peraturan nomor 5! dilarang berkata kasar semacam bangsat, anjing, tai, dsb di chatroom!

 **JohnSeo** : lah itu hyung sendiri nyebut-

 **NakamotoY** : waaaah :v

 **JJHyun** : waaaah :v [2]

 **Taebreeze** : waaaah :v [3]

 **MLee** : waaaah :v [4]

 **Dongyoung-a** : waaaah :v [5]

 **NCTen** : waaaah :v [6]

 **HSoul** : HYUNG!

 **HSoul** : MASA KATA KASAR GABOLEH

 **HSoul** : TERUS OMONGAN MESUM BOLEH GITU?

 **HSoul** : APA BEDANYA

 **Taeil14** : itu hyung nyontohin, adik-adikku.

 **Taeil14** : yamau gimana Han, mereka gabisa hyung hentiin -_-

 **HSoul** : mau ngambek aja.

 **JohnSeo** : mamah kalo ngambek gitu cantiknya ilang loh, ayo mamah senyum!

 **HSoul** : mamah :)

 **HSoul** : tuh puas kan

 **NakamotoY** : SIAL NGAKAK

 **NakamotoY** : asal kalian tau semua, Hansol hyung ngetik itu sambil cemberut.

 **Dongyoung-a** : nih anak receh amat

 **NakamotoY** : NYADAR DIRI

 **NCTen** : Ten mau tidur lagi. Ten gabisa tidur. hp geter terus.

 **MLee** : hpnya nggak geter dibagian anu kan? :v

 **JJHyun** : anu mana Mark? :v

 **NakamotoY** : anu bagian bawah yang nonjol kali Jae :v

 ** _NCTen sent a photo [anu yang ini?]_**

 **Dongyoung-a** : DIKIRIM ANU BENERAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASIAL

 **MLee** : ITU APAAN BUSET

 **MLee** : NGGAK ADA NONJOL NONJOLNYA SAMA SEKALI. GA ADA JANTANNYA ITU

 **MLee** : ANUNYA GA NONJOL GILA GAK. ITU ANU APA PAPAN KARAMBOL

 **NakamotoY** : CELANA PIYAMANYA TEN KEGEDEAN KALI MARK JADI TENGGELEM HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **NakamotoY** : NGAKAK SUMPAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **JJHyun** : YANG BENERAN DIKIRIM BUSET

 **JJHyun** : SENPIE AKU PADAMU MUAH

 **Taebreeze** : TEN AKU NIATNYA GAMAU NGETAWAIN

 **Taebreeze** : TAPI SUMPAH KAMU ITU MINTA DIKETAWAIN

 **JohnSeo** : YA BUSET WAKAKAKAKAKA NGAKAK SUMPAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TEN OON JUGA TERNYATA

 **JohnSeo** : GANYANGKA. OON BANGET SUMPAH HAHAHAHA BENER KATA TAEYONG. MINTA DIKETAWAIN BANGET. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Dongyoung-a** : e set itu siapa yang ketawa ngakak diluar kamar?!

 **Dongyoung-a** : suaranya keras banget

 **Taeil14** : itu suara John. emang suaranya keras banget. telinga hyung gakuat.

 **MLee** : gimana nggak, orang disamping hyung pas-_-

 **NakamotoY** : SAKING KERASNYA HANSOL HYUNG KEBANGUN

 **NakamotoY** : NTAP GA. HANSOL HYUNG KAN SUSAH BANGUN

 **NakamotoY** : TADI HANSOL HYUNG BALIK TIDUR. AURA SEREM UDAH GAADA. EH INI ADA LAGI AURANYA GARA GARA DIA KEBANGUN. JOHN HYUNG FIX SEREM BANGET KETAWANYA

 **Taebreeze** : ngakaknya John hyung gakira kira

 **WinwinD** : 100 chats..

 **Dongyoung-a** : YAH SATU LAGI BOKEPER MUNCUL

 **NCTen** : bokeper? Kita kan bokeper kalo ke bandara

 **JJHyun** : BAWA KOPER WOY

 **MLee** : jauh woy bokeper sama bawa koper -_-a

 **Taebreeze** : Ten lagi mabok

 **NakamotoY** : YEEEE KAYAK GAPERNAH MABOK AJA TAE HYUNG.

 **Taeil14** : plis ya. kalian tuh pagi pagi udah ngomongin bokep

 **Taeil14** : PADA MANDI SANA

 **Taeil14** : minirookies pada kemana btw

 **Jaemina** : disini

 **Jaemina** : tapi yang lain kayaknya belum bangun

 **Jaemina** : kalo Donghyuck hyung kan biasa, kalo ga disiram sama Taeyong hyung gabakal bangun

 **Taebreeze** : YE KEBIASAAN

 **Taebreeze** : yaudah Min, keluar aja dari kamar, biar hyung bangunin tuh anak

 **Dongyoung-a** : siap siap teriakan serek gaenak didenger memenuhi dorm

 **JJHyun** : iyap. tapi biar ga terlalu kedengeran, mending Jae duluan mandi

 **JJHyun** : ppyong

 **NakamotoY** : WAH SIALAN

 **Taeil14** : WAH

 **HSoul** : JAEHYUN GITU YA

 **Dongyoung-a** : WOYYYYY HARI INI JATAHNYA AKU DULUAAAAN!

 **JohnSeo** : yaelah ribut amat. untung udah take setelah Jaehyun tadi

 **MLee** : INI LAGI

 **Jaemina** : hyung, Jaemin ketiga ya!

 **JohnSeo** : bisa diatur

 **Taeil14** : ini malah take tempat -_-

 **WinwinD** : JAEHYUN HYUNG DI KAMAR MANDI ADA KUN GE ITU!

 **NakamotoY** : ...

 **NakamotoY** : ternyata ada yang lebih nyebelin dari Jaehyun pagi ini-

 **Kun** : jangan percaya sama Sicheng! orang aku lagi minum susu

 **MLee** : susu apaan :v

 **WinwinD** : susunya gege, Mark. kesukaannya Kun ge :v

 **NakamotoY** : apa itu namanya :v

 **WinwinD** : susu nasi*onal

 **JohnSeo** : NGAKAK

 **JohnSeo** : SUSU NASIONAL SUSU APA LAGI

 **JohnSeo** : SUSU NASIONAL MANA ADA DI KOREA

 **NakamotoY** : susu apaan itu buset merk darimana

 **Taeil14** : susu merk Indonesia itu. Winwin tau darimana?

 **MLee** : hyung tau?

 **Taeil14** : tau.

 **WinwinD** : waktu study tour dulu Sicheng pernah ke Indonesia! terus Sicheng jalan sama temen, ada abang abang gitu jualan susu nasional. lagunya lucu deh

 **Taeil14** : LAH KOK SAMA. HYUNG JUGA TAUNYA PAS HYUNG JALAN JALAN SAMA TEMEN WAKTU HYUNG PERTUKARAN PELAJAR DI INDONESIA

 **WinwinD** : JANGAN JANGAN KITA JODOH HYUNG

 **Jaemina** : hyung inget yang lagi minum susu!

 **WinwinD** : orang gebetan ini belum jadi hak milik

 **WinwinD** : jadi belum boleh cemburu-cemburuan

 **Dongyoung-a** : WAH DALEM WKWKWKWK

 **JohnSeo** : KUN LIAT TUH KUN

 **MLee** : NYINDIR KESEMUA DAH ITU OMONGANNYA WINWIN GE

 **Jaemina** : aku gangerasa kesindir tuh Mark hyung

 **LeeJeno** : aku juga kayak Jaemin

 **ChickJisung** : Jisung juga! Jisung mau cemburu ke siapa juga? kan Jisung gaboleh cinta cintaan dulu kata hyungdeul.

 **Dongyoung-a** : WKWKWKWKWKWKWK BDMT KETAWA

 **HSoul** : selain Ten, ada juga yang jadi hiburan pagi ini

 **Taeil14** : Mark, enak gak kena empat sekaligus?

 **NakamotoY** : EH SUSU NASIONAL APAAN WOY

 **JohnSeo** : baca yang bener diatas makanya

 **MLee** : baca yang bener diatas makanya [2]

 **NCTen** : GAENAK DIDENGER BANGET SUMPAH TERIAKAN DONGHYUCK

 **HSoul** : kayak gapernah denger teriakan dia aja. orang tiap hari denger juga kamu Ten

 **NCTen** : ya tapi ini lebih gede hyung. gadenger?

 **HSoul** : ngga sih Ten

 **NakamotoY** : YAIYALAH

 **NakamotoY** : ORANG HANSOL HYUNG LAGI NYUMPEL TELINGA PAKE EARPHONE

 **NakamotoY** : MANA KELIATAN

 **NakamotoY** : *kedengeran

 **JohnSeo** : keliatan sama kedengeran jauh woy. mau typo liat liat dong

 **NCTen** : TYPO LIAT LIAT. MANA ADA NGELIAT KAMUS DULU BARU TYPO

 **Dongyoung-a** : gasadar diri emang. ngatain orang oon padahal sendirinya juga

 **MLee** : NGAKAK SUMPAH WKWKWKWK DOYOUNG HYUNG NANCEP BANGET

 **Taebreeze** : Doyoung kalo ngetik suka bener

 **NakamotoY** : buset Taeyong hyung sinis banget

 **MLee** : korban langganan John hyung. udah entah keberapakalinya aku denger John hyung ngatain Taeyong hyung oon soalnya

 **NCTen** : DENDAM KESUMAT ITUMAH NAMANYA WKAKAKAKAKAK

 **JohnSeo** : serem nih kalo Taeyong dendam. bisa bisa jatah makan di diskon lima puluh persen

 **Kun** : ktw.

 **MLee** : Kun ge dateng dateng cuma ktw

 **Kun** : yaterus gege harus ngapain? Ngatain John hyung oon juga?

 **Taebreeze** : WKWKWKWKWKWKWK NGAKAK TOLONG

 **JohnSeo** : terbully banget pagi ini -_-

 **Jaemina** : John hyung! Jae hyung udah kelar tuh

 **JohnSeo** : YES HAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAKASIH INFONYA JAEMIN SAYANG

 **Taeil14** : inget Hansol

 **Dongyoung-a** : ^

 **HSoul** : BIARIN AJA HYUNG. ntar hukuman dia nambah satu bulan kalo genit.

 **JJHyun** : APA CUMA JAE YANG BARU BUKA LANGSUNG NGAKAK BACA HUKUMAN JOHN HYUNG NAMBAH-

 **NakamotoY** : nggak sendiri kok

 **NakamotoY** : tadi abis buka pc sama yang lain eh buka ini muncul muncul langsung extra satu bulan hukuman John hyung

 **WinwinD** : wah

 **WinwinD** : pc dengan siapa itu

 **MLee** : apakah gebetan baru Yuta hyung?

 **NakamotoY** : YAKALI GEBETAN BARU AKU WINWIN

 **NakamotoY** : gausah sok gak tau deh Winwin

 **WinwinD** : hehehehehe

 **JJHyun** : pasti abis transfer bokep

 **NakamotoY** : tau aja ih jadi malu

 **NakamotoY** : EEEEHHHHHH MARK SIALAN JANGAN MAIN BAJAK-

 **JJHyun** : akhirnya Yuta hyung bisa malu!

 **Taebreeze** : alesan banget dibajak. aslinya kan Yuta emang mau ngetik gitu

 **Taebreeze** : yok makan semua hari ini sarapannya honey funmix pancake.

 **ChickJisung** : PANCAKE, JISUNG MAU! QAQ

 **Jaemina** : PANCAKE, JAEMIN MAU! QAQ

 **LeeJeno** : PANCAKE, JENO MAU! QAQ

 **WinwinD** : PANCAKE, SICHENG MAU! QAQ

 **Kun** : Sicheng kayak minirookies pas laper. gasadar umur.

 **NakamotoY** : BENERAN DIBAJAK INI HYUNG-

 **NakamotoY** : sial capslock lupa dimatiin

 **Taeil14** : emang dibajak beneran. tuh mereka gelut disofa kayak orang gila

 **Dongyoung-a** : asik tuh kayaknya nontonin dua orang gelut. ah tapi males keluar kamar

 **Taebreeze** : WOY MAKAN LO SEMUA CEPETAN KE MEJA MAKAN!

 **Dongyoung-a** : IYA IYA AMPUN YANG MULIA TAEYONG LEE!

 **NakamotoY** : Taeyong hyung ngamuk

 **JJHyun** : buktinya udah pake gue-lo tuh

 **MLee** : atut ah Taeyong hyung ngamuk. Mending Mark langsung kesana aja

 **Ddongie-ya** : 216 unread nih gila dalam sejam. tumben

 **Ddongie-ya** : biasanya sepi

 **Ddongie-ya** : jahat banget gaada yang read-

 **Ddongie-ya** : YAH HYUCKKIE DITINGGAL

 **Ddongie-ya** : JAHAT BANGET IH HYUNGDEUL

 **Ddongie-ya** : AAAAAAA QAQ

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

.

.

[A/N]:

Ini aku buat apaan sumpah?! Wkwkw kalo wordnya kurang maaf ya soalnya ini iseng parah banget fix soalnya otak buntu buat epilog DDCMKJ lol.

Ini pasti aku lanjutin ya, kalau senggang baru kuupload, wkwkwk. Tapi itu tergantung respon kalian sih. Kalau banyak yang mau lanjut ya lanjut. Itu diatas baru satu waktu aja karena baru nyoba-nyoba juga, lol.

 _Last, revieeeeeew? /aegyo with Tee-Why/_

.

.

 _Xoxo,_

 ** _Jaehyurn._**

 **(20** **th** **June 2k16)**


	2. Second Day pt 1 : Chat, Everytime

.

.

 ** _NCT Chatroom_**

 _A fanfiction from_ _ **yutalk.**_

 ** _Taeil, Moon ( Taeil14 )_**

 ** _Hansol, Ji ( HSoul )_**

 ** _John, Seo ( JohnSeo )_**

 ** _Taeyong, Lee ( Taebreeze )_**

 ** _Yuta, Nakamoto ( NakamotoY )_**

 ** _Kun, Qian ( Kun )_**

 ** _Doyoung, Kim ( Dongyoung-a )_**

 ** _Chittaphon, Leechaiyapornkul ( NCTen )_**

 ** _Jaehyun, Jung ( JJHyun )_**

 ** _Sicheng, Dong ( WinwinD )_**

 ** _Mark, Lee ( MLee )_**

 ** _Jeno, Lee ( LeeJeno )_**

 ** _Donghyuck, Lee ( Haechanchan )_**

 ** _Jaemin, Na ( Jaemina )_**

 ** _Jisung, Park ( ChickJisung )_**

 ** _Mention a lot brand name, location,_** _and_ _ **many more.**_

 ** _Warn! This_** _is_ _ **YAOI/BoysLove.**_

 ** _(Bahasa acak-adut. Karena chatroom base, eyd juga gabener._**

 **** ** _I've warn you all guys!)_**

 _(Ini ceritanya kayak chatroomnya NCT sehari-hari gitu, wkwkwk. Ketikan mereka juga ga kira kira, kekinian abiz. Disini banyak dirty jokes, cuma Jisung ceritanya masih polos gangerti gitu wkwkwkya. Dan model chatroomnya semacam whatsapp, tapi gabisa liat yang on ataupun yang read, cuma keliatan berapa yang read kayak line. Oiya, disini feel free buat mereka ganti uname, wkwk jangan kaget ya.)_

 ** _And always, other standard warn_** _is_ _ **applied.**_

.

.

 **SECOND DAY : Chat, Everytime.**

.

.

 **2** **nd** **June, 11.40am KST**

 **JJHyun** : ASTAGA

 **JJHyun** : JAE BANGUN TELAT

 **JJHyun** : DIMANAKAH KALIAN SEMUA

 **[Read by 7]**

 **JohnSeo** : capslock, capslock.

 **JohnSeo** : tapi tumben Jae telat bangun. biasanya sensitif kek testpack kalo lagi ngetes cewe abis naena

 **MLee** : JANGAN MULAI

 **Taebreeze** : dimana yaaaaaa kitaaaaaaa?

 **JJHyun** : ih aku serius :(

 **Taebreeze** : halo serius, aku Taeyong!

 **NakamotoY** : nih pasti Jaehyun dikamar antara lagi ngakak sama lagi ngumpat

 **Dongyoung-a** : pasti ngumpat itu

 **Dongyoung-a** : emangnya kayak Yuta hyung langsung ngakak. Yuta hyung kan receh abis

 **JJHyun** : ha? recehnya abis?

 **JJHyun** : biasanya banyak hyung kalo abis perform dideket dorm

 **NakamotoY** : DIKIRA PENGAMEN APA -_-

 **JohnSeo** : ngaku aja Yut, dideket dorm tuh kan kamu sering perform disana

 **MLee** : WKWKWKWK JOHN HYUNG KAYAKNYA TAU JUGA TUH

 **Taebreeze** : BUSET IYASIH YANG DIDEKET DORM MIRIP AMA YUTA

 **NakamotoY** : DEMI APA

 **NakamotoY** : KALIAN TAU DARIMANA SIH. AKU AJA GATAU

 **NakamotoY** : MASA IYASIH MIRIP AKU. AKU KAN MUKANYA RARE

 **JJHyun** : rare my ass.

 **Taebreeze** : rare my ass. [2]

 **MLee** : rare my ass. [3]

 **Dongyoung-a** : rare my ass. [4]

 **HSoul** : rare my ass. [5]

 **JohnSeo** : rare my ass. [6969696969696969696969696969]

 **NakamotoY** : tai

 **Taeil14** : Nakamoto Yuta.

 **MLee** : kayaknya Taeil hyung baru ikut obrolan kalo ada yang ngumpat

 **Taeil14** : gajuga

 **JJHyun** : EH INI PADA DIMANA KOK DORM SEPI

 **ChickJisung** : disekolah, hyung!

 **Dongyoung-a** : ga belajar kamu, Ji?

 **ChickJisung** : kan lagi jam makan siang

 **Dongyoung-a** : oiya

 **JJHyun** : ya hyung juga tau kamu disekolah, Ji :)

 **HSoul** : kesannya kayak Jae sekarang lebih tua dari aku. manggilnya aja pake marga gitu

 **JohnSeo** : loh marga hyung Ji?

 **NakamotoY** : yeee si John hyung lupa marga pacar sendiri

 **JohnSeo** : belum selese ngetik, Nakamoto!

 **JohnSeo** : bukannya marga Hansol hyung itu Seo ya?

 **HSoul** : in your dreams.

 **HSoul** : gak sudi make marga Seo.

 **Taebreeze** : belum dilamar udah ditolak. miris

 **NakamotoY** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA RASAIN TUH JOHN HYUNG

 **Dongyoung-a** : ini anak receh banget sumpah gangerti lagi gitu ae ketawa

 **NakamotoY** : ye selera selera humor saya kenapa situ yang sewot

 **JJHyun** : SUMPAH YA JANGAN NGELANTUR DONG

 **JJHyun** : DIMANAKAH KALIAN SELAIN MINIROOKIES DAN MARK

 **Taeil14** : nggak tau. orang hyung aja lagi pulang kerumah. mumpung lagi libur

 **MLee** : wah hyung nggak mau tau aku dimana? padahal hari ini aku ga sekolah ga ikut para hyung juga

 **JJHyun** : paling kamu juga di Lotte Plaza. ngadem sambil makan Lotteria

 **Dongyoung-a** : ye jelas itumah. kan Mark anak mall banget kayak Ten

 **NCTen** : LAH KOK AKU

 **JJHyun** : lah emang bener kan -_-

 **Taebreeze** : kita lagi makan di Myeongdong-gu, Jae

 **JJHyun** : KOK AKU GADIAJAK AJAK

 ** _NakamotoY sent a photo [naena]_**

 **JohnSeo** : naena...

 **MLee** : mulai lagi nih

 **JJHyun** : JAEYOOK BOKKUM! T_T

 **HSoul** : buat aja sendiri Jae, dikulkas ae ada daging babi kok

 **JJHyun** : BULGOGIIIIIIIII T_T

 **HSoul** : ...dikacangin...

 **JJHyun** : JAPCHAEEEEEEEE T_T

 **Taebreeze** : kesini nyusul makanya Jae. masa cuma laptop kamu doang yang disini yang punya gaada

 **Taeil14** : laptopnya disini kan juga kerjaannya Ten

 ** _NCTen sent a photo [guys ada yang tau ini mereka ngapain?]_**

 **NakamotoY** : WOY ADA ANAK KECIL MALAH NGIRIM BEGITUAN. KAMU KENAPA SIH SAYANK

 **JJHyun** : itukan... woohoo

 **JohnSeo** : ITU THE SIMSNYA LAGI NAENA BUSET MALAH DIFOTOIN WKAKAKAKAK

 **Taebreeze** : TEN PLIS

 **MLee** : set apaan tuh kasur nonjol nonjol terus ada lope lope bertebaran

 **MLee** : kasur aja nonjol masa anu Ten hyung ngga :v

 **NakamotoY** : anu dia kan mini, Mark :v

 **JohnSeo** : yeeee anu anu frontal ae napa

 **HSoul** : John.

 **JohnSeo** : ampun mamah!

 **Dongyoung-a** : astaga Ten dari kemaren ngulah terus -_-

 **NakamotoY** : perasaan bebebku nggak lagi ngulah adonan

 **MLee** : ngolah ya ngolah -_-

 **HSoul** : masih deket itu Mark, daripada yang kemaren, bokeper ke bawa koper -_-

 **MLee** : ye itumah Ten hyungnya ae yang mabok

 **MLee** : eh masa Yuta hyung bebeb bebeban doang, nembak ngga. maunya apa

 **JJHyun** : nancep tuh Mark

 **JJHyun** : btw kek kenal kasurnya

 **JJHyun** : dapet darimana tuh sims lagi naena

 **NCTen** : aku lagi main Jae. dilaptop kamu

 **NCTen** : OIYA nama simsnya kan Jaehyun sama Taeyong hyung!

 **JJHyun** : ...

 **JJHyun** : WOY SIALAN FAMILY JAE KENAPA DIOTAK ATIIIIIIKKKK

 **JJHyun** : AAAAAA TEN HYUNG KENAPA JUGA MEREKA DI NAENAIN

 **NCTen** : lah aku baru buka

 **NCTen** : PAS BARU BUKA UDAH GITU

 **JJHyun** : sial.

 **NakamotoY** : oh selama iniiiiiii :v

 **JohnSeo** : ternyata Jaehyun ngebet ya pen naena sama Taeyong :v

 **MLee** : ye pada gak tau aja Jae hyung sering onani di kamar mandi, nyebut-nyebut nama Taeyong hyung :v

 **JJHyun** : MARK LEE.

 **NakamotoY** : BUSET NGEBET BENERAN WKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

 **Dongyoung-a** : NGAKAK WKWKWKWKWKWKWK

 **NCTen** : oh pantes semalem jam 11 aku denger suara aneh pas mau pipis dari arah shower box. ngedesahin nama Taeyong hyung

 **JohnSeo** : HORROR BANGET WKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

 **HSoul** : makanya cepet tembak Taeyong, Jae

 **HSoul** : kasian tuh Tae sering nangis sama aku katanya dia diphpin

 **Taebreeze** : YAH HANSOL HYUNG MAINNYA GITU

 **Dongyoung-a** : KETAUAN WKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

 **NCTen** : ye hyung. sendirinya juga gitu kan waktu itu nangis nangis dibahu aku bilang gakuat diphpin Taeil hyung

 **Taeil14** : kapan ya hyung phpin Doyoung-

 **Taeil14** : perasaan gapernah

 **NakamotoY** : PAKE PERASAAN SIH

 **Dongyoung-a** : SIALAN TEN

 **Dongyoung-a** : NANTI GAK SELAMET KAMU DI DORM

 **Dongyoung-a** : BODO AMAT

 **JJHyun** : para uke ternyata pada merasa diphpin

 **JohnSeo** : kecuali mamah Hansol dong, kan udah Johnny's

 **HSoul** : Jae sendiri juga tersangka phpnya :)

 **HSoul** : bacot, John.

 **JJHyun** : ya hyung

 **JJHyun** : Jae gamau phpin niatnya

 **JJHyun** : tapi mau gimana. orang Taeyong hyung ngehindar terus tiap mau confess

 **MLee** : ya berarti itu salah Taeyong hyung juga lah -_-

 **NakamotoY** : btw kan kita makan di private room ya

 **NakamotoY** : pada sadar gak sih

 **NakamotoY** : itu Hansol hyung sama John hyung abis Hansol hyung ngechat 'bacot, John'

 **NakamotoY** : mereka langsung ciuman?

 **Dongyoung-a** : udah tau. orang sebelah pas -_-

 **Taebreeze** : biarin ae, umbar ae kemesraan terus

 **MLee** : cie jeles

 **NakamotoY** : cie jeles [2]

 **Taeil14** : cie jeles [3]

 **NCTen** : cie jeles [4]

 **Dongyoung-a** : cie jeles [5]

 **JJHyun** : cie jeles [6]

 **JJHyun** : hyung mau juga ya kayak gitu sama Jae?

 **Taeil14** : eh Taeyong kenapa? kok tiba tiba ngangguk sambil blushing terus nutupin muka?

 **Taeil14** : Taeyong malu liat John sama Hansol?

 **NCTen** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AKU JUGA LIAT TAEYONG HYUNG BEGITU

 **NakamotoY** : HAHAHAHAHAH TAEYONG HYUNG NGEBET JUGA

 **NakamotoY** : JADIAN AJA SANA KALIAN

 **NakamotoY** : MUMPUNG SAMA SAMA NGEBET

 **JohnSeo** : WKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK NGAKAK DAH TERNYATA TAEYONG GANAS JUGA

 **Dongyoung-a** : Taeyong hyung diem diem ya-

 **MLee** : sumpah ya ini Mark udah diliatin sama orang orang, para hyungku tersayang.

 **HSoul** : lah terus

 **MLee** : soalnya Mark ngakak baca chat kalian :(

 **NakamotoY** : Welcome to our world, kid. (soalnya ini adalah dunia para hyung yang penuh dengan receh-)

 **NCTen** : welcome-

 **JohnSeo** : to my heart inside, we gonna get to become one ;)

 **JJHyun** : SRH.

 **JJHyun** : btw John hyung itu ngegodain Mark apa Hansol hyung? :)

 **Dongyoung-a** : oon banget dah malah nyambung ke lagunya re eh deu pel pet* sunbaenim

 **Taebreeze** : ngegodain Mark kali tuh. kan nimpalin Ten, Ten kan tujuannya ke Mark

 **HSoul** : genit lagi tuh

 **HSoul** : tambah satu bulan ya, ntar jadi tiga bulan gitu

 **JohnSeo** : TIDAAAAAKKKKKKSSSSSSS QAQ

 **NakamotoY** : dasar genit

 **[Read by 0]**

 **NakamotoY** : sial gaada yang read!

 **01.30pm KST**

 **[JJHyun has started a private chat with NakamotoY]**

 **JJHyun** : hyung!

 **JJHyun** : oy

 **JJHyun** : hyung Jae serius nih

 **JJHyun** : Jae pengen confess ke Taeyong hyung

 **JJHyun** : enaknya gimana

 **NakamotoY** : ya confess aja

 **NakamotoY** : susah amat

 **JJHyun** : SERIUSAN INI WOY MAU GIMANA

 **NakamotoY** : hyung ga bakat beginian, Jae. kan hyung pacaran aja baru sekali itupun jadi uke

 **JJHyun** : HAH DEMI APA

 **JJHyun** : berarti apa yang dibilangin Suho hyung bener kalo Luhan hyung pernah nyemein orang sekali, orang jepang.

 **JJHyun** : BERARTI TEBAKAN JAE BENER DONG KALO ITU HYUNG

 **NakamotoY** : YA SUHO HYUNG-

 **NakamotoY** : dipaksa itu sama Luhan hyung T_T hyung jantan gini juga. cuma gara gara kalah main bola disuruh jadi ukenya

 **JJHyun** : nggak heran

 **JJHyun** : kan Luhan hyung emang jago main bola

 **JJHyun** : lagian ngapain hyung mau aja. kan merusak nama baik sensiti

 **NakamotoY** : sensiti..

 **NakamotoY** : NIH KERJAAN JOHN HYUNG PASTI BUAT SENSITI

 **NakamotoY** : sensiti pasti aneh nih artinya

 **NakamotoY** : apa sensiti jangan jangan kakaknya sensitif

 **JJHyun** : iya John hyung yang buat wkwkwk

 **JJHyun** : sensiti ; **_S_** _eme_ _ **EN SI TI**_

 **NakamotoY** : ...mau tobat rasanya.

 **NakamotoY** : BTW HYUNG NEMU CARA NEMBAK TAEYONG

 **JJHyun** : GIMANA GIMANA

 **NakamotoY** : siapin pistol..

 **JJHyun** : GAK JADI. JAE NANYA TAEIL HYUNG AJA!

 **NakamotoY** : EH BELUM SELESE WOY!

 **03.15pm KST**

 **[** ** _WinwinD left_** **]**

 **Kun** : kok dedek left?

 **NakamotoY** : ngambek kali tadi gak ikutan obrolan diatas gara gara batterynya low

 **[Read by 13]**

 **[** ** _Taeil14 add WinwinD to group_** **]**

 **JohnSeo** : alig tuh pecinta hentai bisa juga ngambek

 **[Read by 14]**

 **ChickJisung** : hentai itu apa hyung?

 **JJHyun** : DEK GAUSAH NANYA DEK. JANGAN MERUSAK KEPOLOSANMU

 **JJHyun** : JANGAN

 **NakamotoY** : DEK GAUSAH NANYA DEK. JANGAN MERUSAK KEPOLOSANMU [2]

 **NakamotoY** : JANGAN SEARCH JUGA DI _GOOGLE_!

 **Kun** : DEK GAUSAH NANYA DEK. JANGAN MERUSAK KEPOLOSANMU [3]

 **WinwinD** : HYUNG, SICHENG NGGA NGAMBEK ;-;

 **WinwinD** : tadi error hp aplikasinya. jadi gitu deh

 **WinwinD** : DEK GAUSAH NANYA DEK. JANGAN MERUSAK KEPOLOSANMU [4]

 **Taeil14** : Udah Ji, gausah nanya nanya soal hentai ya :) nanti kamu kelakuannya kayak Youngho, Yuta, Jaehyun, Winwin, Mark :)

 **Taeil14** : cukup mereka aja :)

 **ChickJisung** : Ah yaudah Jisungie gajadi nanya hentai itu apa

 **ChickJisung** : Jisungie gamau kayak Youngho hyung, Yuta hyung, Jae hyung, Sicheng-ge sama Mark hyung yang udah setengah sinting

 **ChickJisung** : Jisungie aja udah malu punya kakak kayak mereka, Taeil hyung. apalagi nanti kalo Jisungie ikutan kayak mereka

 **ChickJisung** : Makin ancur nama NCT nanti

 **ChickJisung** : hehe

 **HSoul** : wih. hyung bangga sama kamu dek.

 **NCTen** : ALIG HAHAHAHAHAHAH JISUNG JUJUR SKL HYUNG BANGGA PADAMU

 **Taebreeze** : leh ugha

 **Dongyoung-a** : diriku bersyukur gebetan ngga disebut setengah sinting sama Jisung

 **Taebreeze** : PERTAHANKAN KEJUJURANMU NAK, MAMA BANGGA

 **Dongyoung-a** : papanya siapa, mama Tae?

 **JJHyun** : Jae terhenyak

 **JJHyun** : SELAMA INI JAE DIANGGAP SETENGAH SINTING

 **JJHyun** : SAMA ANAK SENDIRI

 **Dongyoung-a** : oh jadi papanya Jae ya? -_-

 **Taebreeze** : ngaku ngaku aja tuh anak, Young.

 **NakamotoY** : ...mau nangis

 **JohnSeo** : Alig.. DALEM WOY DEK

 **MLee** : DEK JISUNG, MARK HYUNG KORBAN JOHN HYUNG, YUAT HYUNG, JAE HYUNG, WINWIN HYUNG.

 **MLee** : hyung awalanya kayak Jisungie. ciyusan

 **HSoul** : ALAH

 **JJHyun** : EHEM. sebentar ya, Jae mau ngelakuin sesuatu. biarin Jae ngetik dulu sebentar

 **NakamotoY** : kayaknya tau nih arahnya kemana

 **JJHyun** : DIEM AJA

 **Taeil14** : cepetan. nungguin nih

 **Taebreeze** : cepetan. nungguin nih [2]

 **MLee** : cepetan. nungguin nih [3]

 **NCTen** : cepetan. nungguin nih [4]

 **Haechanchan** : cepetan. nungguin nih [5]

 **JohnSeo** : cepetan. nungguin nih [6][9]

 **Jaemina** : cepetan. nungguin nih [7]

 **NakamotoY** : cepetan. nungguin nih [8]

 **ChickJisung** : cepetan. nungguin nih [9]

 **HSoul** : cepetan. nungguin nih [10]

 **LeeJeno** : cepetan. nungguin nih [11]

 **Kun** : cepetan. nungguin nih [12]

 **WinwinD** : cepetan. nungguin nih [13]

 **Dongyoung-a** : cepetan. nungguin nih [14]

 **Taeil14** : yabuset kopas semua

 **JJHyun** : oke. ehem

 ** _JJHyun sent a photo [Bucket mawar putih ini indah, tapi tak sempurna.]_**

 **JJHyun** : Dan tak kesempurnaan itu karena tidak ada pemilik yang menjaganya.

 **JJHyun** : Sama seperti hatiku yang tak sempurna karena tak ada yang memiliki. Dan hari ini aku ingin mengajukan hatiku untuk dimiliki seseorang.

 **JJHyun** : Maaf kalau aku hanya bisa menyampaikan dari sini, karena kamu, calon pemilik hatiku sedang berada di _practice room_. Hatiku saat ini sudah tidak sabar menantikan pemiliknya yang sesungguhnya, jadi aku menyampaikannya disini.

 **JJHyun** : Lee Taeyong, bersediakah kamu menjadi pemilik hatiku yang sesungguhnya?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

.

.

[A/N]:

Halo, jaehyurn disini! Hahah aku lagi labil akhirnya ganti penname jadi **_yutalk_**.

GREGET KAN KALIAN SEMUA TBCNYA PAS LAGI SERU? WKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK.

Dan buat hari kedua, aku bagi jadi dua bagian. Lihat nanti jawaban mama Tiwai di chap depan ya, hahahahah xD

And sesuai amanat mami **_porororororong_** (eh, ro-nya bener kan 5?), aku mau promosi sebentar, hahaha xD

Ada yang tertarik masuk group LINE Jaeyong shipper? Isinya baru kami ( ** _Two lil' Monster, bbykon, porororororong, Aza Bee, Mybestbaetae,_** dan tentu saja aku, ** _yutalk_** ), dan disana aku sering spoiler buat ff-ffku .gak. update-update ff juga bakal beberapa dibocorin di group~

Disana juga kita banyak ngomongin Jaeyong, loh! Rugi banget kalau kalian gamasuk group apalagi kalian yang Jaeyong shipper! (gila spg banget. HAHAHAHAHA.)

Kalau yang mau masuk boleh chat ke line aku : **_seunghwannieson__** and I'll add you to group. Kkkk~ Atau pm salah satu dari 5 penghuni diatas, sekalian id linenya~

Dan, Minal aidzin wal faidzin, semuanya! Maaf kalau ada salah kata kata, perbuatan, ataupun ficku ada kesalahan ;-; Maaf juga belum bisa bales review karena sedang berpesta dengan ketupat dan makanan khas padang~~~~ /diamuk.

 _Lastly, review?_

.

.

 _Xoxo,_

 ** _Yutalk._**

 **(6** **th** **July 2k16)**


	3. Second Day pt 2 : The Answer

.

.

 ** _NCT Chatroom_**

 _A fanfiction from_ _ **takoyutaki.**_

 ** _Taeil, Moon ( Taeil14 )_**

 ** _Hansol, Ji ( HSoul )_**

 ** _John, Seo ( JohnSeo )_**

 ** _Taeyong, Lee ( Taebreeze )_**

 ** _Yuta, Nakamoto ( NakamotoY )_**

 ** _Kun, Qian ( Kun )_**

 ** _Doyoung, Kim ( Dongyoung-a )_**

 ** _Chittaphon, Leechaiyapornkul ( NCTen )_**

 ** _Jaehyun, Jung ( JJHyun )_**

 ** _Sicheng, Dong ( WinwinD )_**

 ** _Mark, Lee ( MLee )_**

 ** _Jeno, Lee ( LeeJeno )_**

 ** _Donghyuck, Lee ( Haechanchan )_**

 ** _Jaemin, Na ( Jaemina )_**

 ** _Jisung, Park ( ChickJisung )_**

 ** _Mention a lot brand name, location,_** _and_ _ **many more.**_

 ** _Warn! This_** _is_ _ **YAOI/BoysLove.**_

 ** _(Bahasa acak-adut. Karena chatroom base, eyd juga gabener. I've warn you all guys!)_**

 _(for first, im sorry in for prev chappie. SUCH A BROKEN PIZZA. Berantakkan banget akhirnya karena tenyata tanda – kalo sendiri di satu paragraf itu ngga kebaca sama sekali. maaf, ya!)_

 ** _And always, other standard warn_** _is_ _ **applied.**_

.

.

 **SECOND DAY [pt. 2] : The Answer.**

.

.

 **2** **nd** **June, 03.30pm KST**

 **JJHyun** : Jadi, apa jawabanmu, wahai bidadariku?

 **NakamotoY** : mual. bahasanya ketinggian.

 **WinwinD** : ^

 **MLee** : ^

 **Taeil14** : ^

 **JohnSeo** : Hyung sebagai pimpinan sensiti merasa malu bacanya, dek.

 **JJHyun** : BACOT AJA NIH SENSITI

 **JJHyun** : Jae nanya Taeyong hyung

 **JJHyun** : bukan nanya pendapat kalian

 **NCTen** : guys

 **NCTen** : Taeyong hyung nangis

 **NakamotoY** : kamu ga nangis juga kan sayang?

 **MLee** : anj belum juga jadian udah sayang sayang

 **JJHyun** : WHUT

 **JJHyun** : KOK BISAAAAAA

 **Jaemina** : itu.. Taeyong hyung malu

 **Jaemina** : soalnya Jae hyung kan sengklek jadi nanti katanya kalo Tae hyung nerima pas kencan kan bukannya bikin Tae hyung malu malu malah Jae hyung yang malu maluin

 **NCTen** : Jaemin... alig bener...

 **JJHyun** : DEMIII? ASDFGHUHUEDBCYESLJSUGDESJZAF-

 **LeeJeno** : Jaemin, jangan ngarang cerita deh

 **Jaemina** : hehehehehehehe

 **JJHyun** : YAELA JAEM, hyung udah hampir jantungan ih ini

 **Haechanchan** : gagal deh mau ngerjain Jaehyun hyung. AELAH Jeno hyung gaasik!

 **Dongyoung-a** : emang deh ya. kalian gaada abisnya samsek. baru mau diingetin

 **LeeJeno** : kenapa hyung? loh? emang kalian mau ngerjain Jae hyung?

 **Jaemina** : IYAAA ISH

 **Jaemina** : mau ngambek sama Jeno hyung.

 **Haechanchan** : aku juga

 **LeeJeno** : eh?

 **LeeJeno** : jangan dong Jaem, Hyuck!

 **Jaemina** : bodo.

 **Haechanchan** : bodo. [2]

 **[** ** _Jaemina left_** **]**

 **[** ** _Haechanchan left_** **]**

 **LeeJeno** : YA SALAH HYUNG APA SIH SAMA KALIAN :"""""(

 **NakamotoY** : BAPER BENERAN BUSET TUH DUA CABE

 **MLee** : kayak gebetan hyung bukan cabe aja sih.

 **NakamotoY** : BELAIN AJA TERUS DONGHYUCKNYA

 **ChickJisung** : cabe?

 **ChickJisung** : cabe kan sesuatu yang kita rasakan abis latihan

 **Kun** : cape, sayang :)

 **WinwinD** : mau ngomong kasar. untung Jisung imut :)

 **NCTen** : WKWKWKWKWKWK IRI GAPERNAH DIPANGGIL SAYANG SAMA KUN TUH SICHENG

 **Dongyoung-a** : cie iri

 **JJHyun** : cie iri [2]

 **JohnSeo** : cie iri [3]

 **HSoul** : cie iri [4]

 **Taeil14** : cie iri [5]

 **MLee** : cie iri [6]

 **LeeJeno** : cie iri [7]

 **Taebreeze** : cie iri [8]

 **NakamotoY** : cie iri [9]

 **NakamotoY** : EH TAE HYUNG MUNCUL

 **NakamotoY** : sebentar-

 **[** ** _NakamotoY add Haechanchan, Jaemina to group_** **]**

 **NakamotoY** : nah ayo Tae hyung

 **Taebreeze** : apaan sih Yut

 **JJHyun** : TAEYEON HYUNGGGGGGGG

 **JJHyun** : *Taeyong

 **JohnSeo** : GENDANG PERANG DUNIA KE 69 SUDAH DITABUHKAN PERMIRSA SEKALIAN

 **Taebreeze** : typo Jae jauh y sengaja gt :)

 **JohnSeo** : YAK KUBU UKE SUDAH MULAI MELANCARKAN SERANGAN. SAYA JOHNNY SEO BERSAMA PARTNER SEX SERTA PARTNER SEHIDUP SEMATI SAYA..

 **HSoul** : HANSOL JI AKAN MELAPORKAN LANGSUNG SITUASI PERANG YANG BARU SAJA PECAH ANTARA KUBU SEME DAN UKE.

 **NakamotoY** : wanjay tumben kompak ni kapel atu

 **HSoul** : EH BENTAR

 **HSoul** : JOHNNY SEO NGAPAIN KAMU NYEBUT JUGA BAGIAN ITU

 **LeeJeno** : Istighfar John hyung. gaboleh gitu. harusnya bilangnya partner mendesah bersama

 **MLee** : gasia sia Mark nyeret Jeno kesini kalau hasilnya begini

 **NCTen** : ANJ- JENO UDAH JADI SENSITI

 **Dongyoung-a** : serem nih. JISUNG NTAR JANGAN MAU KALO DIAJAK HYUNGMU KE MARKAS MEREKA YA

 **JJHyun** : TAEHYUNG HYUNGGG MAAF AKU TYPO

 **JJHyun** : *Taeyong

 **Jaemina** : Jae hyung, typo apa typo?

 **Haechanchan** : mantaf

 **Taeil14** : etda typo kemana mana tuh

 **Dongyoung-a** : Jaehyun typo apa sengaja si

 **JJHyun** : autotextnya kak doyoung :3

 **NCTen** : geli sumpah pake kakak kakak gitu

 **Taebreeze** : Jaehyun sebenernya niat ga sih nembak hyung? :)

 **JohnSeo** : YAK PERMIRSA SEKALIAN, SERANGAN KUBU SEME YANG SAAT INI DIPIMPIN OLEH JAEHYUN JUNG KEMBALI MEMICU KEMARAHAN KUBU UKE YANG SAAT INI SALAH SATU ANGGOTANYA SEDANG MENGAMUK DAN MINTA PENJELASAN KARENA SETELAH DITEMBAK MALAH LANGSUNG DIANUIN. MAAF MAKSUDNYA DISELINGKUHI

 **HSoul** : DIKABARKAN UKE YANG MENGAMUK ITU MERASA SUDAH DIPEHAPE SELAMA HAMPIR 6 TAHUN 9 BULAN 69 HARI OLEH PIMPINAN SERANGAN. MEMBUAT UKE YANG MENGAMUK MERASA SAKIT HATI DAN MELAMPIASKANNYA DENGAN CARA MEMUKUL MUKUL SAYA SEBAGAI REPORTER -_-

 **Jaemina** : bukannya 3 tahun 3 bulan 3 hari ya? -_-

 **NakamotoY** : ANJAY 6969 :v

 **Haechanchan** : Jaemin, biarin aja. suka suka reporternya. Kita mantau aja, dan pastiin jangan sampe Jisung pegang hp untuk sementara!

 **Jaemina** : siap!

 **JJHyun** : TAEYONG HYUNG :(

 **JJHyun** : Jaehyun niat kok nembak hyung :(

 **JJHyun** : Tapi ini autocorrectnya kok mabok ya

 **JJHyun** : tadi hp Jae tinggal sebentar karena kebelet

 **JJHyun** : pasti ada yang otak atik

 **LeeJeno** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **MLee** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **LeeJeno** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **MLee** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **LeeJeno** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **MLee** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **LeeJeno** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **MLee** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **LeeJeno** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **MLee** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **JJHyun** : kurang ajar emang nih duo Lee. untung sensiti, kalo ngga udah Jae damprat ampe mampus.

 **LeeJeno** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **MLee** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **LeeJeno** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **MLee** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **LeeJeno** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **MLee** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **LeeJeno** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **MLee** : hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

 **NCTen** : SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

 **JohnSeo** : mih, pindah lapak aja yuk, dramanya udah mau selese

 **HSoul** : iya pih

 **NakamotoY** : bener bener. Nih John hyung sama Hansol hyung kesambet apa sih jadi harmonis gini

 **Taebreeze** : o aja ya Jae.

 **JJHyun** : hyuuuuung :( Jaehyun serius sama hyung :(

 **JJHyun** : Jae tanyain lagi nih ya.

 **JJHyun** : Lee Taeyong, bersediakah kamu menjadi pemilik hatiku yang sesungguhnya?

 **Taebreeze** : hyung jawab di pc aja ya

 **Taeil14** : JANGAN

 **HSoul** : JANGAN [2]

 **JohnSeo** : JANGAN [3]

 **NakamotoY** : JANGAN [4]

 **Kun** : JANGAN [5]

 **Dongyoung-a** : JANGAN [6]

 **NCTen** : JANGAN [7]

 **WinwinD** : JANGAN [8]

 **MLee** : JANGAN [9]

 **LeeJeno** : JANGAN [10]

 **Haechanchan** : JANGAN [11]

 **Jaemina** : JANGAN [12]

 **Taebreeze** : :)

 **Taebreeze** : gak

 **NakamotoY** : WEH DEMI?

 **Taebreeze** : belum selese ngetik, takoyakisoba jeyek

 **NakamotoY** : rambut preciousku dihujat :(

 **NCTen** : pukpuk

 **Taebreeze** : gak akan nolak maksudnya kok Jae

 **JJHyun** : HYUUUUNG /peyuk/ saranghaeyooooo~~~

 **Taebreeze** : n-nado

 **NCTen** : TUMPASE AEEEEEEEEE~

 **MLee** : YIHAAAAAAAAAY

 **Taeil14** : met naena ya ntar malem

 **NakamotoY** : met naena ya ntar malem [2]

 **JohnSeo** : met naena ya ntar malem [3]

 **WinwinD** : met naena ya ntar malem [4]

 **MLee** : met naena ya ntar malem [5]

 **LeeJeno** : met naena ya ntar malem [6]

 **WinwinD** : ANJAAAYYYYY PEJE PEJEEEEEE

 **JohnSeo** : MAKAN MALEM HARI INI BEBAS DIET GUYS KAYAKNYA

 **Dongyoung-a** : CIEEEEE ANGET BANGET YA JADI PASANGAN

 **MLee** : btw Yuta hyung, kapan diumumin nih?

 **NakamotoY** : Mark. Lee.

 **HSoul** : UMUMIN APAAN NIH

 **Jaemina** : ADA YANG DISEMBUNYIIN NIH PASTI

 **NakamotoY** : nggak. nggak. Mark lagi ngawur.

 **NakamotoY** : gaada apa apa

 **Haechanchan** : EEEEHHH GAWAT GAWAT HYUNGDEUL SAENGDEUL

 **JJHyun** : gawat kenapa?

 **Haechanchan** : gawat

 **Haechanchan** : Haechan laper.

 **MLee** : otw Chan, hyung mau traktirin kamu

 **NakamotoY** : BDMT SERAH DONGHYUCK SJ

 **Kun** : BDMT SERAH DONGHYUCK SJ [2]

 **WinwinD** : BDMT SERAH DONGHYUCK SJ [3]

 **NCTen** : BDMT SERAH DONGHYUCK SJ [4]

 **Dongyoung-a** : BDMT SERAH DONGHYUCK SJ [5]

 **JJHyun** : BDMT SERAH DONGHYUCK SJ [5]

 **Taebreeze** : BDMT SERAH DONGHYUCK SJ [6]

 **JohnSeo** : BDMT SERAH DONGHYUCK SJ [7]

 **HSoul** : BDMT SERAH DONGHYUCK SJ [8]

 **Taeil14** : BDMT SERAH DONGHYUCK SJ [9]

 **MLee** : BDMT SERAH DONGHYUCK SJ [10]

 **LeeJeno** : BDMT SERAH DONGHYUCK SJ [11]

 **[Read by 14]**

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

.

.

[A/N]:

Fyuh, selesai /bakar laptop/ maaf kalau sedikit, sebenernya ini lanjutan yang kemaren, karena aku rasa bakal panjang sampe 3k yang hari kedua, jadi aku pisah. Buat yang minta mini rookies dibanyakin, puas ga? Dan maaf banget belum ada pembicaraan yang menjurus di bagian ini, karena emang khusus untuk minirookies unjuk gigi dan Taeyong jawab pernyataannya Jaehyun :)

Buat DDCMKJ, maaf, maaf sekali. Harus aku pending sampe one for all selesai. Tanggunganku banyak banget, dan mana aku mau masuk sekolah nanti. Tapi aku tetep berusaha cicil ddcmkj pelan pelan sambil nyelesein one for all. Jujur, one for all itu susah banget, alurnya rumit, pemainnya banyak (artinya aku harus seimbang dong) , dan banyak yang harus aku ubah tiap betareader-in document-nya.

Oiya, Kalau yang masih mau masuk Jaeyong shipper group di line, boleh chat ke line aku : **_seunghwannieson__** terus pc minta masukkin, and I'll add you to group. Kkkk~ Atau pm aku aja, sekalian id linenya~

[ spoiler; ada yang _backstreet_! ]

 _Lastly, review?_

.

.

 _Xoxo,_

 ** _Takoyutaki._**

 **(14** **th** **July 2k16)**


	4. Third Day pt 1 : Backstreet pt 1

.

.

 ** _NCT Chatroom_**

 _A fanfiction from_ _ **takoyutaki.**_

 ** _Taeil, Moon ( Taeil14 )_**

 ** _Hansol, Ji ( HSoul )_**

 ** _John, Seo ( JohnSeo )_**

 ** _Taeyong, Lee ( Taebreeze )_**

 ** _Yuta, Nakamoto ( NakamotoY )_**

 ** _Kun, Qian ( Kun )_**

 ** _Doyoung, Kim ( Dongyoung-a )_**

 ** _Chittaphon, Leechaiyapornkul ( NCTen )_**

 ** _Jaehyun, Jung ( JJHyun )_**

 ** _Sicheng, Dong ( WinwinD )_**

 ** _Mark, Lee ( MLee )_**

 ** _Jeno, Lee ( LeeJeno )_**

 ** _Donghyuck, Lee ( Haechanchan )_**

 ** _Jaemin, Na ( Jaemina )_**

 ** _Jisung, Park ( ChickJisung )_**

 ** _Mention a lot brand name, location,_** _and_ _ **many more.**_

 ** _Warn! This_** _is_ _ **YAOI/BoysLove.**_

 ** _(Bahasa acak-adut. Karena chatroom base, eyd juga gabener. I've warn you all guys!)_**

 _(buat spoiler kemaren, nanti check a/n ya. dan disini bisa pake bold ; italic kayak WA, anggep aja baru update app.)_

 ** _And always, other standard warn_** _is_ _ **applied.**_

.

.

 **THIRD DAY pt. 1 : Backstreet pt. 1**

.

.

 **3** **rd** **June, 03.13am KST**

 **NakamotoY** : woy

 **NakamotoY** : bosen :(

 **Jaemina** : gatidur hyung?

 **NakamotoY** : insom :(

 **NakamotoY** : eh kamu sendiri ngapain belum tidur Jaem

 **NakamotoY** : **ngebokep** ya pasti

 **Jaemina** : Ya kali

 **Jaemina** : masi polos qq

 **LeeJeno** : _jangan percaya_

 **Jaemina** : ih Jeno hyung mah gitu :(

 **LeeJeno** : gitu kenapa sih?

 **LeeJeno** : aku ga ngapa ngapain loh

 **Jaemina** : tau ah

 **Jaemina** : ngambek aja aku

 **LeeJeno** : kamu ngambek mulu ih -_-

 **NakamotoY** : kalo sampe kalian pake sayang-sayangan atau mama-papa, hyung giring kalian ke KUA deh ya

 **LeeJeno** : GIRING SJ JENO RELA MZ

 **MLee** : Jeno jijik ah

 **MLee** : _eh tapi ditunggu undangan dan video malem pertamanya ya_

 **JJHyun** : _eh tapi ditunggu undangan dan video malem pertamanya ya_ [2]

 **JohnSeo** : _eh tapi ditunggu undangan dan video malem pertamanya ya_ [3]

 **Taeil14** : _eh tapi ditunggu undangan dan video malem pertamanya ya_ [4]

 **NakamotoY** : siap nanti aku yang ngerekam!

 **LeeJeno** : YE MANA BISA GITU

 **LeeJeno** : tida berfaeda itu

 **LeeJeno** : mending pasang aja dinakas terus ngerekam sendiri

 **Jaemina** : YAELAH -_-

 **JohnSeo** : cerdas ugha

 **Taeil14** : cerdas ugha [2]

 **Taeil14** : eh shu shu ayo cepet tidur semuanya woy!

.

.

 **3** **rd** **June, 03.20am KST**

 **[** ** _JohnSeo created a group "SENSITI"_** **]**

 **[** ** _JohnSeo invited JJHyun ; LeeJeno ; MLee ; NakamotoY ; Winwin D ; Taeil14 to group_** **]**

 **[** ** _WinwinD join the group_** **]**

 **[** ** _MLee join the group_** **]**

 **[** ** _NakamotoY join the group_** **]**

 **[** ** _LeeJeno join the group_** **]**

 **[** ** _JJHyun join the group_** **]**

 **JJHyun** : whoa

 **JJHyun** : grup apakah ini

 **JJHyun** : **_apakah grup ini berfaeda_**

 **NakamotoY** : jelas tida berfaeda ini mah

 **JohnSeo** : ett sialan nih si bakamoto

 **JohnSeo** : pokoknya ini buat kita kita anak sensiti

 **MLee** : terus

 **MLee** : _gunanya apa_

 **LeeJeno** : ngggg

 **LeeJeno** : buat ngerencanain nyerang para uke?

 **JohnSeo** : JENIUS

 **JohnSeo** : Jeno aja bisa tau

 **JohnSeo** : masa kalian gitu aja gatau

 **WinwinD** : YAELAH

 **JJHyun** : mending kita gunain buat sesuatu yang **lebi berfaeda** :v

 **MLee** : maksud

 **NakamotoY** : firasat gaenak nih

 **JohnSeo** : tell me why~

 **LeeJeno** : wae mam-i jakku heundeullini~

 **NakamotoY** : WTFOOD

 **NakamotoY** : MALAH NYANYI

 **JJHyun** : harusnya kita gunain nih grup buat nyelidikin maskud Mark kemaren :v

 **JJHyun** : *maksud

 **JohnSeo** : maskud itu member grup sunbaenim

 **JohnSeo** : yakan? yang katanya pacaran sama cowo cantik rambut panjang itu

 **MLee** : **_ESKUP_**

 **JJHyun** : **_SEKOP_**

 **NakamotoY** : **_SEKRUP_**

 **WinwinD** : **_SIRUP_**

 **LeeJeno** : SCOUPS KAKAK KAKAK SEKALIAN

 **[** ** _Taeil14 join the group_** **]**

 **Taeil14** : grup apa ini

 **MLee** : silahkan lihat judul, _kakak_.

 **JJHyun** : ETTTT INI SERIUS KAKAK KAKAK ADEK ADEK.

 **JJHyun** : Jae pengen nyelidikin maksud Mark ama Yuta hyung kemaren

 ** _JJHyun sent a photo [ngumumin apa ya hm curiga nih ada kerjasama tak kasat mata antara Mark sama Yuta hyung]_**

 **NakamotoY** : AH BANGSAT EMANG

 **NakamotoY** : MARK SIH

 **Taeil14** : Nakamoto Yuta.

 **NakamotoY** : BODO AMAT TAEIL HYUNG

 **NakamotoY** : GRUP SENSITI INI BUKAN NCT YANG ADA JISUNG

 **Taeil14** : oke terserah, asal jangan lupa _setor_

 **NakamotoY** : kalo soal _bokep_ mah gampang kok ntar aku _setor_ tenang aja

 **JohnSeo** : ckckck

 **JohnSeo** : ga berfaeda itu

 **JohnSeo** : soalnya gabagi bagi sih

 **MLee** : RT JOHN HYUNG!

 **LeeJeno** : Taeil hyung ternyata kalem kalem anu ya-_-

 **NakamotoY** : yha emang nganu dia mah

 **NakamotoY** : **_anu nu anu nu anu nu anu_**

 **JJHyun** : ng

 **MLee** : hermansyah

 **Taeil14** : anung hermansyah _siapa_

 **JohnSeo** : **_ANANG, ANAK ANAK._**

 **JJHyun** : **ANANG SIAPA**

 **WinwinD** : gatau anung gatau anang tapi ngapain tadi nambahin ng, hyung-

 **JJHyun** : kepencet-_-

 **Taeil14** : **ANANG SIAPA** [2]

 **NakamotoY** : **ANANG SIAPA** [3]

 **LeeJeno** : **ANANG SIAPA** [4]

 **MLee** : OM OM

 **JJHyun** : deMI APA

 **MLee** : gatau- _cuma asal ngomong kok_.

 **JJHyun** : boleh bunuh Mark ga

 **JJHyun** : atau **_rape_** dia

 **MLee** : JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

 **MLee** : NANTI AKU GA PERKASA LAGI

 **NakamotoY** : _nak_.

 **JohnSeo** : _sejak kapan kamu perkasa nak._

 **MLee** : yeee aku mah perkasa. **_amat sangat perkasa_**.

 **Taeil14** : butuh bukti konkrit

 **Taeil14** : di mabes soalnya kamu kayak ukenya sensiti

 **MLee** : jahat.

 **WinwinD** : sejak kapan Taeil hyung jahat? '-'

 **LeeJeno** : sejak kapan Taeil hyung jahat? '-' [2]

 **JJHyun** : sejak kapan Taeil hyung jahat? '-' [3]

 **JohnSeo** : sejak kapan Taeil hyung jahat? '-' [4]

 **NakamotoY** : sejak kapan Taeil hyung jahat? '-' [5]

 **Taeil14** : banyak ugha yang belain

 **MLee** : HUE GAADA YANG BELAIN

 **JJHyun** : eh kenapa melenceng sih anyeng

 **JJHyun** : woy Mark, Yuta hyung! jelasin sekarang ugha

 **JJHyun** : jelasin. Yuta hyung mau ngumumin apa.

 **JJHyun** : sebelum Jaehyun ngambek

 **NakamotoY** : kayak uke lagi terangsang aja

 **NakamotoY** : ngambek, mohon-mohon minta dimasukin

 **JJHyun** : **_tolong. Jaehyun manly ya. gini gini kejantanan Jae gede._**

 **JJHyun** : mungkin dua kali lipatnya Yuta hyung? :D

 **NakamotoY** : sialan

 **NakamotoY** : cuma beda satu senti doang kita jir

 **JJHyun** : itukan setahun yang lalu

 **JJHyun** : udah numbuh kali punya Jaehyun

 **JohnSeo** : BEGIMANA NUMBUH BUSET

 **JohnSeo** : yang ada tuh ngembang. kan otot

 **WinwinD** : jadi meragukan Jaehyun hyung itu member terpintar di hyung line

 **LeeJeno** : Jaehyun hyung member terpintar? dukun dong

 **NakamotoY** : HAhahHAHAHahahHAHAHAHAHahAHAHAH

 **NakamotoY** : BODO AMAT GILAK HUMORRRRR

 **Taeil14** : receh

 **JohnSeo** : HUMOR

 **MLee** : ngakak anjjjjjjjjjj

 **JJHyun** : tauk ah

 **JJHyun** : CEPETAN JELASIN AH

 **JohnSeo** : tapi Jaehyun bener juga sih. mencurigakan Yuta sama Mark. ayo dah jelasin

 **Taeil14** : erte

 **WinwinD** : erte [2]

 **LeeJeno** : erte [3]

 **MLee** : gamau jelasin soalnya yang bersangkutan bukan Mark

 **NakamotoY** : ish

 **NakamotoY** : niatnya emang mau ngumumin, cuma gajadi, eh Mark udah ngirim duluan di chatroom sebelah

 **NakamotoY** : ini soal aku sama Ten

 **JJHyun** : BAU-BAU JADIAN NIH

 **WinwinD** : pasti kalian backstreet nih makanya baru ngumumin

 **LeeJeno** : hm mikir dulu

 **LeeJeno** : kayaknya tau

 **Taeil14** : nyider. mau mikir dulu. Kalo ga nimbrung tapi baca terus langsung artinya udah ketiduran

 **MLee** : perasaan gabisa liat yang baca siapa

 **LeeJeno** : bisa. pake yang beta. Jeno pake nih.

 **NakamotoY** : mau dijelasin gak sih ini

 **JohnSeo** : MAU. CEPETAN

 **NakamotoY** : yagitu. bener kata Winwin

 **JJHyun** : HAH

 **NakamotoY** : aku sama Ten udah jadian dua bulan setelah John hyung Hansol hyung

 **LeeJeno** : WHAT THE FOOD- UDAH SETAHUN DONG-

 **JohnSeo** : BULAN INI YAK. TANGGAL BERAPA DEK

 **NakamotoY** : tanggal lima

 **Taeil14** : lusa ya

 **WinwinD** : pa dong

 **WinwinD** : pajak anniversary

 **JJHyun** : wah asik bentar lagi makan-makan

 **NakamotoY** : EITS

 **NakamotoY** : MAKAN MAKAN AE. BELOM BISA

 **NakamotoY** : bantuin aku dong ngasih kejutan hehe

 **NakamotoY** : nanti makan-makannya jadi bayarannya.

 **NakamotoY** : giaman?

 **NakamotoY** : *gimana?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

.

.

[A/N]:

 **[1]** Ini udah berapa lama terbengkalai... (harhar)

 **[2]** Kan aku bilang aku hiatus- well, tugas numpuk nih T_T beberapa ff juga hilang feel jadi harus kutunda dulu. Aku update sebagian juga kayak chap kemaren karena gamau bikin kalian terlantar(?) walaupun emang bener :v jadi ini baru sebagian aja karena aku sayang kalian dan gamau kalian tambah kesel karena aku ga update-update :3

 **[3]** Oiya, mungkin ada yang merhatiin ada yang ngga. chappie-chappie sebelum chappie sebelum ini (?) Yuta-Ten kayak ga ada hubungan apa-apa kan? sebenernya Yuta-Ten itu bertingkah kayak ga jadian, kayak Yuta-nya yang ngejar-ngejar Ten tapi gapernah dinotis, padahal aslinya mereka udah pacaran. Mark juga pura-pura gatau sama ngeledekin gitu, aslinya mah tau.

 **[4]** Disini spesial sensiti walau ada pihak uke yang gabung sedikit. Jadi full mesum dan ga tanggung-tanggung, wkwk. Para uke plus Jisung bakal muncul chappie depan, kok :3

 **[5]** DAN BUAT YANG NAMANYA **_ANUNG_** , MAAFIN KEPONAKAN (abal-abal) MU INI OM! Sebenernya ga niat buat nistain om tapi akhirnya nistain juga :v Fan-servicenya jalan terus yha om buat aku walau aku udah nistain om :3 Jangan ngamuk pas liat ini. Keep mesra ama tante ya, aku suka liatinnya, muah.

 **[6]** [ spoiler; chap selanjutnya jadi full para uke yang bahas ' _backstreet_ ' dan satu masalah dari Jisung :v ]

 **[7]** p.s. gitd lagi agak runyam sama mood. besok aku bakal update satu diantara ddcmkj sama gitd. tunggu aja ya.

 **[8]** Buat ngingetin aja. ff ini bakal selese kalo semua udah jadian. Tapi aku buat gabegitu buru-buru kok mereka jadiannya.

 _Lastly, review?_

.

.

 _Xoxo,_

 ** _takoyutaki._**

 **(3** **rd** **September 2k16)**


End file.
